Fat Russell Ferguson: Rusty Works Out
by FS1Pets
Summary: Sunil and Vinnie point out that Russell is really chubby and needs to go on a diet and work out. What will happen? ( WARNING: Fat jokes )
1. Chapter 1 The Teasing

Russell Ferguson was sitting near the window of LPS eating a large bag of pet food. He already had two bags, and as he ate, the chubbier he got.

Sunil and Vinnie were hiding behind a toy bin, giggling watching their fat friend.

Russell heard their little giggles and they came out laughing.

They couldn't take it. The fat hedgehog glared at the two.

" Guys, what in the world are you laughing at?! "

Sunil and Vinnie tried to keep it together.

" Oh Rusty! Haven't you noticed that you've been getting a little...* pudgy * lately? "

Vinnie said smiling smugly. Meanwhile Sunil was trying to keep in his laughter.

" What do you mean?! Are you saying I'm...fat? "

" Well...duh..."

" Yes! Yes indeed! " Sunil replied, laughing.

Sunil and Vinnie had lost it. Now they were on the floor, cracking up. They were rolling around, crying from laughter. Russell just stared in annoyance. Sometimes he really didn't like those two. Why did they have to tease him?!

" I. AM. NOT FAT! "

Sunil finally got up, trying not to lose it again.

" Have you seen your belly? " The mongoose teased and poked Russell's fat.

" Yeah! It's like a...a freakin balloon! " Vinnie teased.

Russell poked his pudge and sat there, blushing from embarrassment. He couldn't believe those two.

" Hey Russell! You're so fat, that your butt weighs more than a whale! " The teasing gecko continued.

The poor hedgehogs face kept turned red. He looked around to see if anyone was listening. Especially the girls. Oh how embarrassing and awkward this situation is!

" It is true! Your butt is GINORMOUS! " Sunil said choking from laughing and pointing.

Russell looked at his butt. He had a worried look on his face.

" Is it really that fat? " He said to himself.

" Hey Rusty! Have you never heard of, * a diet? * "

" Haha yes! Have you ever worked out before? "

Sunil and Vinnie pointed and rolled on the floor, laughing nonstop.

The thought of being * fat * really got to Russell.

Was he really that fat? He poked himself and saw in shock what his friends were doing.

" Hey look at me I'm Fat Russell! " Sunil laughed, clutching his belly, mocking Russell's pudge.

" Lookie me! Ima fat! Ima fat! Girls don't like me cause I don't work out! I need to go on a diet! My belly is HUUUGEEE! " Ima Rusty! And I have a big butt! "

Vinnie mocked loudly, clutching his belly and walking around like a dork, crossing his eyes and talking like a weird hill billy.

Russell just felt super awkward. Sunil and Vinnie had always called him names, but not like this. His face grew red in both embarrassment, and anger at the same time. He made a cute mad face and grunted.

" Stop! You guys are being jerks! "

The mongoose and gecko finally stopped with the laughing and regained their cool.

" Ok Fat Rusty, but maybe it would be a good idea to..work out and diet ya know. "

Vinnie said, turning starting to walk away with Sunil. He made a smug face as they both went the opposite direction.

Russell grunted and turned. He rolled his eyes at the two, annoyed as heck. Yet he was a little upset too.

Vinnie stopped and said smugly,

" All the GIRLS will like you..."

Russell's eyes widened at that sentence.

Sunil and Vinnie both chuckled and continued to walk away. Luckily Russell didn't notice.

" Girls will like you..." Russell thought to himself, thinking.


	2. Chapter 2 Jim's Gym

Russell had the serious thought of working out, like going to a gym. He hated gym cause its so boring and tiring, but he had to do it! For the himself!

( And also to get Sunil and Vinnie to shut up )

He got up, and when nobody was looking, he went right out the doggy door, and out the front. Russell had found a gym on the Internet a few weeks ago, but it was just a stupid ad they put in front of his IPhone game.

He tried to remember exactly where it was though. When the fat hedgehog was outside of LPS, he looked around the street, thinking about which direction he was going to go. He remembered the left and he went that way. Russell walked a few blocks and thought about what would happen when the ladies see him.

He felt awesome already.

Soon, Russell approached an alley, with a secret entrance inside. It was just small enough for pets to fit through. There was a sign above saying the words:

* Jim's Gym *

It seemed pretty fine, so he went inside.

Inside there was gym equipment everywhere. With lots of dudes working out and looking awesome. As Russell was walking around and wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into a large dog.

He lost his balance and fell over, and looked up. It was a Great Dane male, he was white with some brown spots. He had caramel eyes and a very tall legs.

" Hello man you must be new here. "

Russell got up and rubbed his forehead, wiping the possible dirt or dust on his body.

" The names Jim. " The large dog held out his paw in a friendly greeting.

The hedgehog hesitated for a moment, then shook his paw with a cute, shy smile. " So that's why they call it Jim's Gym. " He thought to himself.

" Um my name's Russell Ferguson sir.."

" Sweet. Russell..I like it.."

" Thanks.."

" So, ya come to work out with us? " Jim asked with a smile. Russell looked at the ground.

" Uh..yes...you see, I came because my friends keep calling me * chubby * and..."

He got interrupted by Jim.

" You want to be fit and beautiful so all the girls to like you? "

The Great Dane had completely read his mind.

" Uh...yes...I have a crush on a girl, and I don't want her to think I'm too fat. "

Russell said looking at the ground, feeling awkward.

" Well let me see.."

Jim poked Russell's belly and sighed.

" Hmm...yeah you seem to have a little bit of pudge...how much you been eating lately? "

The cute little hedgehog blushed from the awkwardness.

He looked away, gulped, and quietly said...

" I have over..5large bags of kibble everyday..."

Jim gasped. " Geez bro you need some work. Well, if you come here and work out for at least a few weeks, you should be as beautiful and hot as ever! "

" Really? " Russell's eyes brightened up.

" Yeah sure dude. Come here tomorrow and we can start. "

The large dog gave the chubby hedgehog a flier.

He looked at it, and smiled.

" Im coming tomorrow baby.." Russell said with a cool like voice, then high pawed ( high five ) Jim.

He walked out of the gym, and walked home with a big smile on his little face.

" Fit and hot here I come. "


End file.
